svr06fandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Meinheimer (2017)
Dr. Meinheimer 2017 was the tenth Dr. Meinheimer event, held on December 29, 2017. The show was highlighted by The Shark defending the World Heavyweight Championship against The Undertaker in a Buried Alive match, Team J-Pac taking on Team Dynamite Derek, and Chance putting the Intercontinental Championship on the line against Ben Unhinged in a Best 2-out-of-3 Falls match. __TOC__ Background Great Googly Moogly's World Heavyweight Championship match came to an abrupt end when The Undertaker materialized and came face-to-face with The Shark before driving him into the mat with a Tombstone Piledriver. The Deadman explained his actions by reminding The Shark that he had a large hand in the champion earning his shot at the title in the first place, and now the reaper has come to collect. Walter P. Wiley responded on behalf of his associate by claiming that The Shark doesn't fear death, but that if Undertaker crosses paths with the World Heavyweight Champion once more that he would. While Undertaker had his back turned, The Shark ambushed him in the ring and eventually flattened The Phenom with a massive Shark Bomb. Following the heinous attack, Walter P. Wiley held a memoriam ceremony for the career of The Undertaker, complete with a headstone and casket. Walter noted that everyone who cares about the fallen Phenom was in attendance to mourn him while acknowledging the empty gravesite. Walter admitted that he did want to give Undertaker a parting gift, before beginning to urinate into the shallow grave. While relieving himself, Walter failed to notice that the hoax casket behind him opened and the tall, dark figure of The Deadman stepped out. When Walter turned around, pants around his ankles, Undertaker chokeslammed him into the soiled soil before kicking the casket in on top of him. Undertaker used his encounter with Walter as a lesson to The Shark that anyone who tries to put him in the ground will always suffer the same fate themselves. With that in mind, he challenged The Shark to a Buried Alive match at Dr. Meinheimer. With the championship bout set in stone, Undertaker recalled what Walter had said about him fearing death if he met The Shark again. He rejected the notion entirely, informing the champion that he is death and that The Shark will rest in peace. Relative newcomer Rob Conway has wasted little time in sharing his opinions on the physiques of his fellow competitors, suggesting that many of them are artificially enhanced. The main target of his criticisms has been DEFAULT, who Conway claimed should be in a zoo as well as adding that faulty medical experiments shouldn't be allowed in the ring. DEFAULT initially brushed off the remarks, but things became personal whenever company doctors informed him that he had tested positive for anabolic steroids. When DEFAULT attempted to get back at Conway by planting pills in his bag, he was caught red-clawed in the act. Conway, feigning ignorance about the results of the urine test, suggested that no action should be taken by the company against DEFAULT but admitted that this is what happens when you employ bitter, deformed dopers. Instead, Conway suggested that the two square off some time so he could use it as a lesson to the world that clean living and hard work are the only way to get ahead in life. Drew Thunder and The Red Head's dispute resulted in both letting their emotions get the best of them and saw them eliminated from the King of the Ring Tournament by countout. The Master of Drew-Jitsu claimed that he remembers every competitor he's ever faced by their movements in the ring, and that he knows now more than ever exactly who the man claiming to objectively be The Red Head is. Drew referred to The Red Head as a shadow from his past, and that the man under the mask is a shadow from SvR06's past. But he refused to let that shadow blot out his future, and promised to shine a light on the impostor once and for all. While talent haven't always seen eye-to-eye with Commissioner Barkley in the past, things have truly boiled over between he and J-Pac throughout 2017. Torn between his duty as commissioner and keeping a wealthy mystery investor happy, Barkley has had to endure endless abuse from the conceited J-Pac. After losing in the World Heavyweight Championship Fatal 4-Way at Great Googly Moogly, J-Pac insisted that he was treated unfairly by being placed in a match with three competitors instead of the traditional one-on-one. Dynamite Derek, a fellow combatant in the match, reminded his estranged friend that they both had the same odds going into the match and that neither one of them left with the title. Dynamite told J-Pac that he used to be one of the most respected in the locker room because he backed up the things he said with his performances, but now he's nothing more than a coward who whines to get his way. Their exchange incited a brawl, which was separated by Commissioner Barkley. He informed the two that all of these rivalries will come head-to-head at Dr. Meinheimer. The winning team's captain will receive a World Heavyweight Championship match at Laugh Like Pee-wee, while any survivors will receive a future shot at the gold. In an elaborate coup, Chance found the perfect workaround to Chris Masters being banned from ringside when he commissioned the services of Goldust and Diamondust. This outside interference proved to be enough for Chance to become the true Intercontinental Champion once again, declaring himself the Golden Boy of the wrestling world. Refusing the lose the gold in such a controversial manner, Ben Unhinged immediately challenged Chance to a match for the title. When the reigning champion refused, Ben promised that he would make life a living hell for Chance. Any chance he would get, the Unhinged One would attempt to get the jump on Chance. However, all of his attempts were thwarted by Chris Masters and The Dust Busters. Once he'd been sufficiently softened up, Chance agreed to give Ben once final shot at the gold if it meant that he could finally brush the former champion off like the scum on the bottom of his boots. Ben Unhinged would later find himself in a Gauntlet match against Chris Masters, Goldust, and Diamondust where the members of Chance's entourage that were defeated would be barred from ringside at Dr. Meinheimer. Ben managed to run the gauntlet, but was immediately met by Chance's brass knuckles after the match. The champion admitted that Ben has truly been his greatest rival throughout 2017, but only one of them can be the best and only one can survive their Best 2-out-of-3 Falls match at Dr. Meinheimer for the Intercontinental Championship. Following the fiery demise of Ricardo Diaz, The Kingpin conducted his own private investigation in order to bring the culprit to justice. After tireless months of putting the pieces in place, Kingpin reached the conclusion that the man behind the crime had to be none other than Kane. His biggest indication was Kane's pyrotechnic past, reminding him that he was the one who blew up J-Pac's car earlier this year. Unfortunately for Fisk, no charges could be filed without more concrete evidence. Things began to become even clearer when Kingpin announced that he had been the victim of one of Kane's attacks, and displayed the bandaged-wrapped burns he attributed to the Demon of Destruction. Though badly wounded, Kingpin promised that he would work outside the law to bring Kane to justice for his heinous crimes. At Dr. Meinheimer, Kane will go one-on-one with his accuser Wilson Fisk in a hellacious no-disqualification match. The burning question is will The Kingpin of Crime make Kane pay for his own crimes or is he simply playing with fire? Ever since winning the World Tag Team Titles, Ric Flair's New Guard have been seemingly unstoppable. At the same time, Chris Jericho has found himself on an impressive streak ever since assuming the persona of Jerichomania. This hasn't gone unnoticed by The Nature Boy, and Flair finally came forward to recruit Jericho to the New Guard. All the while, "Macho Man" Randy Savage has been without Scott Hall and Scott Steiner after they were incapacitated by Big Show for The Mullet Club's involvement in his match with the Canuckster at Great Googly Moogly. After weeks of rumors and speculation, Savage eventually called out Jericho to make his decision. Instead, he was surrounded by Flair, Batista, and Jindrak with evil intentions in their eyes. Before they could pounce, Jericho joined them at ringside. But when it seemed he was going to join their ambush, he fought back against The New Guard and aligned himself with Macho Man. With plenty of history between them, these mega-powers vowed to give The New Guard a lesson on the subject and take the World Tag Team Titles in the process. The two teams will collide in an apropos elimination tag team match at Dr. Meinheimer. The conclusion of the King of the Ring Tournament saw United States Champion Muhammad Hassan resort to underhanded tactics via a steel chair to obtain the coveted crown. During the aftermath, Wing appeared to undergo a transformation after smearing the crimson secretion flowing from his wounds across his face in the form of a grin. During the official crowning ceremony, Muhammad Hassan prepared to take his thrown as the new king of SvR06. During the ceremony, Hassan declared that this was not only a personal victory for him, but that it was a true victory for America. With that, Hassan dubbed himself the King of America before dawning an American flag cape and a red, white, and blue studded crown. At the same time, a fan in the front row had dropped his phone and had kneeled down to pick it up. Hassan spotted this and perceived that the individual was taking a knee during his crowning. Hassan lambasted him, demanding that everyone stand at attention when their King is before them. In a fit of rage, the self-proclaimed King of America slapped the fan to the ground. Just then, a masked figure in a trenchcoat appeared from out of the crowd and fought Hassan back. In the weeks that followed, Hassan continued to proclaim that he would not be terrorized by masked vigilantes. However, he became increasingly rattled by the increasing amount of grinning masks that began to appear in the crowd. As he began to fits of terror at the ring from being surrounded by the masks, he came to face-to-face with the originator in the ring. Without uttering a word, Wing pointed to the United States Championship around Hassan's waist before turning to walk away. When Hassan attempted to take a cheap shot, Wing locked him in a chicken wing as he tapped emphatically. Could this foreshadow their championship bout at Dr. Meinheimer? The Intercontinental Championship match for Dr. Meinheimer has already been set in stone, but the next in line to challenge for the gold has yet to be determined. While Sheamus has been determined to get the title back since losing it to Chance, SPOOK's Number 1-A has been looking for the perfect opportunity to get revenge on his fellow melaninly-challenged foe for what transpired in the King of the Ring opening round. When the Celtic Warrior was surrounded by Lita's personal attack dogs, the World's Greatest Tag Team came to his aid. Tired of the gang warfare rampant in SvR06, Haas and Benjamin aligned themselves with Sheamus to help combat the worst perpetrators of such tactics. At Dr. Meinheimer, both trios will compete in a tornado tag elimination match under captain fall rules. The winning team's captain will earn an Intercontinental Championship match against either Chance or Ben Unhinged at Laugh Like Pee-wee. At the SvR06 holiday party, Commissioner Barkley and Arrested Developemental GM JBL found themselves embroiled in an alcohol-induced debate about which one of them had the stronger locker room of talent. While JBL touted his show-stealing female and lucha libre divisions, the quarrel became especially heated when Barkley suggested that his tag team division was superior. In a drunken boast, JBL guaranteed that any of his teams could beat any of Barkley's, just as he could do the same to the commissioner. At some point, a wager was made. If JBL and a hand-picked Arrested Developmental tag team could defeat Charles Barkley and an SvR06 tag team at Dr. Meinheimer then a member of JBL's roster would be the first to earn a spot in the upcoming 30-participant Laugh Like Pee-wee match. However, if SvR06's team won, Barkley would be able to exclusively sign any competitor on the Arrested Developmental roster. During the party, Barkley weighed his options for which team he should take with him to Dr. Meinheimer when he spotted El Muchachos exchanging gifts. Chavo surprised Carlito with a framed picture of his fellow muchacho. Carlito, admitting embarrassment, allowed Chavo to open his gift to reveal another framed picture of Carlito. Barkley offered them the opportunity to team up with him, but Carlito seemed more interested in the two receiving another shot at the World Tag Team Titles. However, Chavo immediately interjected that they would be happy to join Team SvR06. In a loud and surly fashion, JBL mocked Barkley's selection and announced that he was bringing Arrested Developmental's premier tag team to the fight. Naturally, Doubles Champions Kaz and Austin Aries assumed the general manager was referring to them. As they were about to thank him for the opportunity, JBL belched out that he was bringing The Uncivilization to Dr. Meinheimer. At Dr. Meinheimer, two worlds will collide when Team SvR06 goes head-to-head with Team Arrested Developmental for the first time. While the result of the battle could change careers one way or the other, there are certainly bragging rights riding on the line as well. Who will be the superior brand at Dr. Meinheimer? The apparent alliance between Rey Mysterio and Daivari ceased to exist at Great Googly Moogly when the latter took advantage of his ally's trust to become the undisputed Cruiserweight Champion. While Mysterio was thirsty for vengeance, Commissioner Barkley felt that it was in the best interest of the ever-growing division to others an opportunity at the gold. At Dr. Meinheimer, Rey Mysterio and Just Christian will have to put their history behind them when they compete on the same team in an elimination tag team match under tornado rules. Whichever cruiserweight or cruiserweights find themselves surviving the contest will earn a championship match against Daivari at Laugh Like Pee-wee. Teamwork is essential in any traditional Dr. Meinheimer match, but with such a rich opportunity on the line, some may rather fly solo to increase their odds in a championship bout. Results Holidays are a time of tradition, and this year was no exception for SvR06 with the return of the holiday classic known as Dr. Meinheimer. With a new year right around the corner, many of the bouts throughout the night had heavy implications on 2018’s annual kickoff Laugh Like Pee-wee. But as 2017 was laid to rest, so too was one competitor in the evening’s conclusive Buried Alive match. This winter tradition kicked off with cruiserweight action, as Rey Mysterio, The Hurricane, and Just Christian unified to take on Scotty 2 Hotty, Spike Dudley, and Jimmy Hart in a Tornado Tag Team Elimination match where any remaining survivors would earn a Cruiserweight Championship opportunity against Daivari at Laugh Like Pee-wee. When both teams were whittled down to merely Just Christian and The Hurricane on one end and Jimmy Hart on the other, The Mouth of the South quickly grabbed a steel chair while the referee was down. After clobbering Just Christian, Hart went for the cover. With little hesitation, The Hurricane propped up the woozy official to count the pin. Quickly thereafter, he planted Jimmy Hart with an Eye of the Hurricane and secured a Cruiserweight Championship match for himself and only himself. Following his controversial crowning as the self-proclaimed King of America, Muhammad Hassan has been haunted by the masked specter of Wing. For the first time since his transformation began, The Watcher revealed his newfound contorted grin previously obscured by his mask in his United States Championship match with Hassan. The uncanny mind games of this newly-awoken iteration of Wing were initially difficult for Hassan to work around. Hassan would eventually eke out a victory against the wacky Wing, but the encounter clearly left him shaken and disturbed. In the spirit of the holidays, Commissioner Barkley signed a special bonus match for Dr. Meinheimer. A Fatal 4-Way Tables match with Rob Van Dam defending the Hardcore Championship against Tajiri, Steven Richards, and the one and only Soul Elf. Once this surprise combatant was finished serenading everyone about his North Pole, everyone in the ring began to break out the wood. Things looked to be in the favor of Steven Richards, as he set up the defending champion to be placed through a table. Unbeknownst to him, Tajiri was in the ring behind him using his sharp kicks to drive Soul Elf through a table and capture the Hardcore Championship. What started as a drunken spat turned into a battle for brand supremacy as Team SvR06, comprised of Commissioner Charles Barkley and El Muchachos, took on Team Arrested Developmental, General Manager JBL and The Uncivilization. The two authority figures kicked things off by going nose-to-nose before their brawl immediately spilled to the outside of the ring. Only moments after the match had begun, both men were counted out and eliminated from their respective teams, leaving the representatives of their locker room to battle it out. When the tandem of offense of Bumbo and Bimbo eliminated Carlito next, it was up to Chavo Guerrero to take Team SvR06 to victory. Unfortunately, the combined strength of The Uncivilization was too much for Guerrero and Team Arrested Developmental earned bragging rights for the evening. Per the original agreement, a member of the Arrested Developmental roster will receive the privilege of being the first to qualify for the 30-participant Laugh Like Pee-wee match. The Kingpin looked to exact some revenge on Kane in a No-Disqualification match after fingering him as the man who brought Ricardo Diaz to his fiery demise. While Fisk arguably held the strength advantage, Kane was able to gain the upper hand due to Kingpin’s bodily burns that he attributed to his opponent. The stipulation allowed the two men, hellbent on destruction, to take their war to the ringside area where Kane would eventually deliver an earth-tremoring chokeslam through the announce desk. In a shocking turn of events, The Kingpin was able to make it back to his feet and mount a comeback. In a display of sheer power and determination, Kingpin fought back against Kane’s onslaught to pick up a literally massive victory. After months of both sides campaigning, Chris Jericho ultimately decided to side with Macho Man and The Mullet Club in favor of Ric Flair’s New Guard. This mega-powerful duo joined forced to take on Batista and Mark Jindrak for the World Tag Team Titles in a traditional elimination tag team match. The champions cut the ring in half and wore down Savage, relying on their months of synergy against a freshly-established alliance. Nevertheless, Jericho rallied on the apron for a big tag from Macho Man to change the tide. Once Savage found the opening and tagged in his partner, all of the Canucking up vanished and Jerichomania walked his way back to the locker room without any concern for Macho Man. The tone of the match quickly changed, as the numbers advantage allowed The New Guard to brutalize the Mullet Club figurehead and keep the titles in their possession. Sheamus and The World’s Greatest Tag Team joined forces to take on SPOOK in a Captain Fall Tornado Tag Team Elimination match where the winning team’s captain would receive an Intercontinental Championship match at Laugh Like Pee-wee in January. Although Sheamus has been extremely determined to win the title back, any three-man combination would be hard-pressed to topple such a unified unit like SPOOK. Sheamus attempted to kick the match off as he did the King of the Ring Tournament, by Brogue Kicking Nateflix in the face. However, SPOOK’s Number 1-A side-stepped and allowed Sheik to take one for the team. The combination of Nateflix, Winslow J. Wiley, and Iron Sheik would ultimately dwindle down Sheamus’ forces by taking out Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas first to prove a point before ganging up on the captain. Overcome by the blitz of offense, Sheamus was defeated last for Nateflix to receive his shot at the Intercontinental Championship. With a challenger for the gold determined, it was then time for the final battle to determine the Intercontinental Champion between reigning champion Chance and former champion Ben Unhinged. With Chris Masters and The Dust Busters all barred from ringside, the two were allowed to compete in their two-out-of-three falls contest without any distractions. Early into the first bout, Chance provoked the challenger to vent his frustrations with a steel chair. Knowing better than to be duped into an early disqualification, Ben Unhinged put his skills to the test against the reigning champion. After the battles these two have waged against each other throughout the year, both competitors knew each other’s arsenals almost as well as their own. However, Ben proved that Chance didn’t know everything when he caught him off guard with a quick roll-up to score the first victory. Outraged, Chance knocked the referee to the floor and proceeded to use the chair he had introduced earlier as a weapon for himself. Despite these underhanded tactics, The Unhinged One continued to fight back. Unfortunately, Chance still had a few tricks of his own, as he proved when he clobbered Ben in the face with concealed brass knuckles to score the second fall. Physically drained, the two looked to pick up the final victory as quickly as possible. As Chance grew increasingly frustrated, he soon found himself caught in a storm of Ben’s flurry of fists. With one final blow, Ben Unhinged knocked the golden grill out of Chance’s mouth and covered him to once again become the Intercontinental Champion. Following such a conclusive battle was the final elimination contest of the evening between J-Pac’s team comprised of himself, Rob Conway, and The Red Head taking on Dynamite Derek’s team that also featured DEFAULT and Drew Thunder. Per stipulation, the winning captain would receive a World Heavyweight Championship match at Laugh Like Pee-wee and the remaining survivors would earn a future shot at the gold. Both teams proved to be evenly matched, with Drew Thunder and The Red Head almost appearing to be mirror images of each other. However, it was Rob Conway who found himself eliminated first at the hands of Dynamite Derek. Following his exit was The Red Head, who once again fell victim to countout as he has in many of his recent high-profile bouts. With J-Pac left alone to fend for himself, it would seem the odds were not in his favor. On the contrary, J-Pac evened the score by first eliminating the Master of Drew-Jitsu, followed by DEFAULT. With that, it was down to the two men who have been both allies and enemies over the years. Adding yet another chapter to their stories history, Dynamite Derek brought the hard-fought battle to an end with a conclusive DKO to punch his ticket for Laugh Like Pee-wee’s World Heavyweight Championship match. While the bells would soon toll for 2017 to meet its end, the bells of The Undertaker marked what could very well be the end of The Shark’s reign at the top of the mountain. However, to do so, the Deadman would have to force one of SvR06’s largest and most ferocious competitors into a casket and bury him alive. Without question, nobody has brought the fight to the defending World Heavyweight Champion since he first splashed onto the scene. Undertaker’s well-placed strikes managed to fight The Shark back towards the makeshift grave, but it was the thunderous Last Ride to the floor that seemed to seal his fate. Before he was able to roll the carcass into the coffin, The Kingpin ambushed The Undertaker from behind with a shovel before propelling him six feet under. The question is why would The Kingpin insert himself into the Buried Alive match? Will this spell the end for The Phenom? The only thing that’s for certain is that The Shark is still the World Heavyweight Champion as the year, and Dr. Meinheimer, draw to a close.